Flamingo in a Flock of Pigeons: A Preview
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: A preview of my story. Nothing special, considering the real one's already up...
1. PREVIEW

A/N: Hello! Well, I'm not totally sure if I should go ahead with my cliche "girl on the island" Lord of the Flies story...so I typed up an excerpt to see if anyone will want me to continue this when I'm done with Arthur and Spiderwick Chronicles.

The summarized version of the story: Jack and his twin sister, Jessica, attend boarding school during WWII. Jessica is shallow and bubbly, while Jack makes efforts to treat everyone the same and be good. However, his efforts fail him, and while trying to pull the alarm one day (because of enemy airplanes trying to bomb the school), he lets the main chandelier down and potentially burns the school (just go with this, I know it's lame...). All students are evacuated, Jessica going on the boys plane disguised as a choir member.

On the island, the events of the original story go as they were written, pretty much. Jessica and Simon have a tentative relationship that is tragically cut short when he is brutally murdered. One by one, Jessica sees her best friends fall, feeling helpless and alone. However, when the remaining boys decide to hunt Ralph, she decides it's time to be brave and stand up to their leader: her own brother.

The following monologue is one that, if I decide to go with this story, will take place at the end. And, yes, I know...it's very cheesy, with the Phantom of the Opera references. But, you know...it sorta works...keep in mind, this is only an idea...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (except Jessica...)

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'd like to know if I should continue with this. So, if you do read the whole thing, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

-

**Jessica and Jack are alone on the beach. Jack's face is half-covered in war paint, and Jessica is bruised and scarred. She is desparate now, trying to change her brother before it's too late:**

_"Just…close your eyes for a minute. Now…imagine a nice, little cottage…with white stucco walls and a brown shingle roof…and a matching carriage house behind it. Now imagine a red-haired man on the porch of that cottage…and a woman beside him…watching their children…a boy and a girl…running through the grass._

_And remember…remember how the man told his children about Little Lotte…and the Angel of Music. He always teased that the little girl was Little Lotte, and he said that when he died, he would send her the Angel of Music, like in his favorite book. He said he would send the Angel of Music…and he did._

_Through you._

_Don't look so surprised, Jack. Father said he'd send me the Angel of Music when he died. And he did through you. You suddenly were gifted with the talent of music through singing when we were young, you remember. You taught me how to sing. And I knew that Father had kept his promise._

_But I guess he never thought his plan might backfire. Or that a war would break out as soon as it did._

_That was when things changed. We were sent to boarding school…I got a bit cocky…you saw through my façade and treated everyone equally. But then all your efforts to be good began to fail…and then the incident with the chandelier…and I guess sneaking aboard the plane wasn't the smartest thing to do. And then we were stranded and Ralph was voted chief…_

_But, you know, I don't regret a single second on this island. Okay, maybe a few…but not very many. I learned what it's like to actually be part of something important--a family. I learned to care for others and how to take care of myself. And, I think most importantly, I learned what love was…and I'm grateful for the time I got to share with someone I never thought would give me the time of day after the way I treated him._

_And then you. You with your pig hunting and face paints and war spears…you just gave up fighting to be good and gave in to evil. You're the reason Piggy's head was destroyed. You're the reason my beloved Simon was killed. You're the reason the 'beast' exists._

_You're no longer my Angel of Music, Jack. That Jack…he's gone now. Replacing him is someone I don't even know, nor care to know. He's someone who chooses fear over bravery and despair over hope. You've become the Angel of Death._

_You once told me that I needed to grow up. Well…I have, because you showed me. And now it's my turn to teach you how."_


	2. PREVIEW 2

A/N: Hello again! I just got a sudden idea...here is yet ANOTHER preview (and it's kinda...depressing...)

THE SCENARIO: Just after Simon's death

KEY PEOPLE: Simon (duh!), Jessica, Jack, possibly Ralph and Piggy?

SETTING: The island, a stormy night, the moon hangs overhead...

-

"Stop it! Please! Just..."

Jessica fell back as she felt someone's elbow knock her backwards. She got up hurridly, trying to push her way to the front of the group of savage boys.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?! JUST STOP IT!!! THAT'S SIMON!!!!!!!"

Just saying his name made her heart leap. She knew she had to save him.

She was his only hope.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boys seemed to hear her. They turned to see who had spoken, and then wore shame on their faces. They parted like the Red Sea, allowing her to pass through. As she made her way to the front, she saw Ralph and Piggy sneak off. Bastards.

Then she saw her brother, Jack. For a moment, he looked shocked. She glared at him, and continued on her way.

At last, she reached the front. She gasped and fell to her knees. There, laying on the beach, was Simon. His skin was red from where they had cut and bit him, and already his hair was soaked from the sea. He lay, lifeless.

She gave a shuddering sob as she knelt by him. Could this really be the boy she was in love with? Only two hours ago, they had admitted their feelings for each other, and he had seemed so full of life. And now...he was dead.

He coughed. Jessica jumped out of her thoughts. "Simon? Honey...can you hear me?"

He moaned.

"Simon...?"

He opened his eyes and tried to lift his head. She gently pushed it back down.

"No...just...stay calm..." She felt warm tears start to run down her face. "Just..."

He looked at her, his eyes pleading. "........J...Jess..."

"Yeah?" she asked, still crying.

He never got any further. With his last strength, he took her hand in his. And then, just like that, he stopped breathing.

He was gone.

Jessica knew it was hopeless to try and talk to him. She continued to hold the lifeless hand, crying harder and harder.

She turned to the boys, who were still staring. "This...is your fault..." she said darkly.

"Jess..." Jack started.

"I don't want to hear excuses, you son of a bitch," she snapped. "No one...and I mean NO ONE...not one of you little assholes...come near me. If you do...you'll be sorry."

She gathered Simon into her arms, and struggled her way up the beach.

This boy deserved a proper burial.


End file.
